Robert Englund
| birth_place = Glendale, California, U.S. | alma_mater = California State University, Northridge Royal Academy of Dramatic Art | home_town = Los Angeles, California | residence = Laguna Beach, California | known_for = A Nightmare on Elm Street | years_active = 1973–present | net_worth = $14 million (2017) | spouse = | website = }} Robert Barton Englund (born June 6, 1947) is an American actor, voice actor, singer, and director, best known for playing the infamous serial killer Freddy Krueger in the Nightmare on Elm Street film series. He received a Saturn Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor for A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors in 1987 and A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master in 1988. Englund is a classically trained actor. Early life Englund was born on June 6, 1947, in Glendale, California, the son of Janis (née MacDonald) and John Kent Englund, an aeronautics engineer who helped develop the Lockheed U-2 airplane.Robert Englund Biography (1949?-) He is of part Swedish ancestry and part Scottish. Englund began studying acting at the age of twelve, accompanying a friend to a children's theater program at California State University, Northridge. While he was in high school, he attended the Cranbrook Theatre School (organized by the Cranbrook Educational Community) in Bloomfield Hills. He then attended UCLA for three years, before dropping out and transferring to Michigan's Oakland University, where he trained at the Meadow Brook Theater, at the time a branch of the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. Englund had five successful years performing in regional theater including plays by Shakespeare and George Bernard Shaw. He married for the first time in 1968 to the nurse Elizabeth Gardner, whom he divorced in 1972.Hold the Cutting Words, Please, for Robert Englund, the Friendly Cuss Who Plays Elm Street's Nightmare Stalker Shortly afterward, he returned to the West Coast in search of film work, and landed a supporting role in the film Buster and Billie, directed by Daniel Petrie. Career Englund was briefly considered for the part of Han Solo in the 1977 film Star Wars and, apocryphally , told his close friend Mark Hamill, who was sleeping on his couch, to go audition for the role of young Luke Skywalker, for which Hamill ultimately was cast. Englund wound up in the 1977 film Eaten Alive directed by Tobe Hooper. He then played Ranger in Galaxy of Terror, produced by Roger Corman, which was released in 1981. Since then, Englund has made over 100 appearances on film and television. In his early film roles Englund was usually typecast as a nerd or a redneck, and he first gained attention in the role of Visitor technician and resistance fighter Willie in the 1983 miniseries V, as well as the 1984 sequel V: The Final Battle, and V: The Series, in which he was a regular cast member. But after such typecasting, Englund went against type when he accepted the role of Freddy Krueger, the psychotic burn victim and child murderer in Wes Craven's hugely successful A Nightmare on Elm Street in 1984. This role catapulted him to fame, and Englund became the first new horror movie star since Christopher Lee and Peter Cushing in the 1960s. His association with the genre led him to top-billed roles in The Phantom of the Opera (1989), The Mangler (1995) – another film directed by Tobe Hooper, and 2001 Maniacs (2005). He reprised his role as Freddy Krueger in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985), A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987), A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master (1988), A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child (1989), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991), Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994) and Freddy vs. Jason (2003). However, New Line underestimated his importance to the franchise and originally cast someone else as Freddy in Freddy's Revenge, the first sequel. Englund is one of only three actors to portray a horror character eight consecutive times, the others being Doug Bradley, who portrayed the Pinhead character eight times in the Hellraiser film series and Tobin Bell who played Jigsaw. Englund has said that he enjoys the role of Freddy as it gives him a break from always acting out the nice guy; indeed, many people who have worked with Englund attest to his congeniality. Makeup artists responsible for the Krueger makeup have commented that Englund was so friendly and talkative that it made the lengthy makeup application slightly more challenging. Englund's TV appearances include starring in the short-lived series Nightmare Cafe (1992), in which he played Blackie, the mysterious proprietor of the title cafe, and reprising his role of "Freddy Krueger" in the series Freddy's Nightmares. His guest roles include the science fiction series Babylon 5, one episode of the show MacGyver as Tim Wexler, Masters of Horror, MadTV, Sliders, and Knight Rider, where he appeared as a phantom haunting a film studio, and Walking Tall: The Series as well as a guest star spot on the hit TV show Walker, Texas Ranger. His work in voice-over animation includes magician Felix Faust in Justice League, The Riddler on The Batman, The Vulture on The Spectacular Spider-Man, and as Dormammu on The Super Hero Squad Show. On the TV witch drama Charmed (Episode: "Size Matters"), he appeared as a demon who used the services of a lackey to lure people into a decrepit household (where he lived in the walls) and shrank them down to action figure size. He also appeared on an episode of Married...With Children as The Devil. He appeared most recently, in one episode of the 2010 season of the television spy send-up Chuck, as a scientist who created a fear-inducing nerve toxin, a similar character to the Scarecrow, one of Batman's enemies in the DC Comics (A character he would later portray in the video game Injustice 2.) Englund performed as host of the Horror Hall of Fame awards show three times from 1989 to 1991. Englund made his directorial debut with the 1988 horror film 976-EVIL, co-written by future Oscar winner Brian Helgeland and starring Stephen Geoffreys. During production, Englund met set decorator Nancy Booth, whom he would marry.FREDDY : Dream Stalker of the Horror Flicks Turns Into a Laid-Back Lagunan Who Likes to Surf His second feature, Killer Pad, was released direct-to-DVD in 2008. As of the beginning of July 2013, he was in pre-production to direct The Vij, about a young priest who is led by an evil genie to commit murder, and who falls in love with an old witch who is not what she seems. Englund also directed 2 episodes of “Freddy's Nightmares” first was “Cabin Fever” and the second “Monkey Dreams” His memoir, Hollywood Monster: A Walk Down Elm Street with the Man of Your Dreams, which Alan Goldsher transcribed from his dictations, was published by Pocket Books on October 13, 2009. Recently he had starred in the web series "Fear Clinic", where he appeared in five episodes as Dr. Andover. Englund recently noted he would welcome a guest appearance in the ABC revival of V in an interview with Todd Sokolove from Forces of Geek. But the series was canceled before he could make such a guest appearance. In January 2010, it was announced that Englund would return as Jackson Roth for the sequel to Dee Snider's Strangeland, titled Strangeland II: Disciple. However, as of December 2010, no specific dates or plans had been made regarding the project. , September 2017]] Englund made a guest appearance in "The Death of the Queen Bee" episode of Bones, appearing as a quirky janitor at protagonist Dr. Temperance Brennan’s old high school. His character, a friend of Brennan's, and situation were introduced as "very creepy... it's like Freddy creepy." Englund was a special guest at the 2010 Streamy Awards, and also appeared as a special guest of the CA Weekend of Horrors on 8 October 2010. Englund appeared on the Creation Entertainment Weekend of Horrors in May 2010. In May 2010, he was signed for the American independent thriller Inkubus. Englund appeared as himself in the new Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies map, "Call of the Dead" as one of the playable characters, and acted out the part of a Halloween-themed serial killer in the 2010s revival of Hawaii Five-0. He also took part in a Halloween "Come dine with me" for Channel 4 in 2012. He also appeared in Jack Brooks: Monster Slayer and Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon. Although the character of Freddy Krueger is regarded as one of the most terrifying in cinema history, Englund is often described by fellow actors and film crews as being extremely friendly and appreciative of his fans, many admitting that his portrayal of Krueger legitimately frightened them as children. He recently starred in The Last Showing and Fear Clinic, the latter was released on October 22, 2014 at the Screamfest Film Festival. Englund was also a special guest at Shock Comic Con on Valentine's Day 2015.Shock Pop Comic Con: The Perfect Valentine’s Gift He's up to star in Death House (2016) and Echo Of Evil (2017). On February 2016, Englund hosted a "Nightmare on Elm Street" marathon on El Rey Network. Filmography Film Television Videogames * Buster and Billie (1974) as Whitey * Sunburst (1975) as Michael Sutherland * Hustle (1975) as Hold-up Man * Stay Hungry (1976) as Franklin * St. Ives (1976) as Hood #1 * Eaten Alive (1976) as Buck * A Star is Born (1976) as Marty (uncredited) * The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries: Mystery of the Fallen Angels (1977, TV Series) as Gar * The Great Smokey Roadblock (1977) as Beebo Crozier * Young Joe, the Forgotten Kennedy (1977, TV Movie) as Willy * Big Wednesday (1978) as Fly * Bloodbrothers (1978) as Mott * The Fifth Floor (1978) as Benny * The Ordeal of Patty Hearst (1979, TV Movie) as Informer * Mind Over Murder (1979, TV Movie) as Ted Beasly * CHiPs (1981, TV Series) as Zack * Walking Tall (1981, TV Series) as Bobby Joe Wilson * Dead & Buried (1981) as Harry * Galaxy of Terror (1981) as Ranger * Don't Cry, It's Only Thunder (1982) as Tripper * V (1983, TV Mini-Series) as Willie * Hobson's Choice (1983, TV Movie) as Freddy Beenstock * V (The Final Battle) (1984, TV Mini-Series) as Willie * V (1984–1985, TV Series) as Willie * Hunter (1985, TV Series) as Vaughn * MacGyver (1986, TV Series) as Tim * Knight Rider (1986, TV Series) as Edward Kent * North and South Book II (1986, TV Mini-Series) as Deserter * Never Too Young to Die (1986) as Riley * Downtown (1986-1987, TV Series) as Dennis Shothoffer * D.C. Follies (1988, TV Series) as Freddy Krueger * 976-EVIL (1988, director) * The Phantom of the Opera (1989) as Erik Destler / The Phantom * The Adventures of Ford Fairlane (1990) as Smiley * Nightmare Cafe (1992, TV Series) as Blackie * Dance Macabre (1992) as Anthony Wager / Madame * Tobe Hooper's Night Terrors (1993) as Paul Chevalier / Marquis De Sade * The Unspoken Truth (1995, TV Movie) as Ernest "Ernie" Trainor * Killer Tongue (1996) as Prison Director * The Paper Brigade (1996) as Crazy Man Cooper * Sliders (1996, TV Series) as Dr. James Aldohn * The Vampyre Wars (1996) * Married... with Children (1997, TV Series) as Lucifer * Perfect Target (1997) as Colonel Shakwell * Wishmaster (1997) as Raymond Beaumont * Meet the Deedles (1998) as Nemo * Urban Legend (1998) as Professor Wexler * Strangeland (1998) as Jackson "Jack" Roth * Idle Hands (1999) as the Hand (voice) * Python (2000, TV Movie) as Dr. Anton Rudolph * Charmed (2001, TV Series) as Gammill * Wish You Were Dead (2002) as Bernie Garces * As a Bad Dream (2003) as Professor * The Return of Cagliostro (Il ritorno di Cagliostro) (2003) as Erroll Douglas * Nobody Knows Anything! (2003) as Jack Sampson * 2001 Maniacs (2005) as Mayor George W. Buckman * Dance of the Dead (2005, TV Series) as The MC * Repetition (2005) as Himself * Hatchet (2006) as Sampson Dunston * Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006) as Doc Halloran * Heartstopper (2006) as Sheriff Roger Berger * Jack Brooks: Monster Slayer (2007) as Professor Gordon Crowley * Black Swarm (2007, TV Movie) as Eli Giles * Red (2008) as Mr. Doust * Zombie Strippers (2008) as Ian Essko * Killer Pad (2008, director) * Night of the Sinner (2009) as The Prince * The Vij (2009) * Fear Clinic (2009, TV Series) as Dr. Andover * The Super Hero Squad Show (2009, TV Series) as Dormammu * Web Cam 3D (2010) * Bones (2010, TV Series) as Ray Buxley * De mayor quiero ser soldado (2010) as Psychologist * Never Sleep Again: The Elm Street Legacy (2010) as Himself * Hollywood Don't Surf! (2010) as Himself * Chuck (2010, TV Series) as Dr. Stanley Wheelwright * '' Tamora Gamble'' (2010) as Rory Columbus * I Want to Be a Soldier (2010) as the psychiatrist * Inkubus (2011) as Inkubus * Good Day for It (2011) as Wayne Jackson * Inkubus (2011) as Inkubus * Hawaii Five-0 (2011, TV Series) as Samuel Lee * Criminal Minds (2012, TV Series) as Detective Gassner * ''Strippers vs Werewolves (2012) as Tapper * Zombie Mutation (2012) as Dream Man * Workaholics (2013, TV Series) as Dr. TelAmeriCorp / Josh * Sanitarium (2013) as Sam (segment "Figuratively Speaking") * The Moleman of Belmont Avenue (2013) as Mr. Hezekiah Confab * The Last Showing (2014) as Stuart * Witches Blood (2014) as Himself * Fear Clinic (2015) as Dr. Peter Andover * Hell's Kitchen (2015, TV Series) as Himself * The Funhouse Massacre (2015) as Warden * Kantemir (2015) as John * Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016, Video Game) as Terran Emperor (voice) * The Midnight Man (2016) as Dr. Harding * Nightworld (2017) as Jacob * Nightmares in the Makeup Chair (2017) documentary * Abruptio (2019) as Mr. Salk. Filming References External links *Robert Englund's official website *Official Robert Englund Instagram page * *Robert Englund interview with the Horror Asylum *Robert Englund interview by Ladyghost *Robert Englund interview by AOL Canada *Robert Englund interview with The Phantom Zone Category:1947 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Alumni of the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:California State University, Northridge alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Glendale, California Category:Oakland University alumni Category:Participants in British reality television series Category:University of California, Los Angeles alumni